RWBY: The Truth Can Hurt
by Tokesy97
Summary: Weiss Schnee turns 18 and gets some saddening news, how will this discovery affect her performance of team RWBY as she tries to explore this information. Violence will develop graphically towards the later chapters. First Fanfic, please review so I know what is good and what isn't.
1. Happy Birthday Weiss

**RWBY is property of Monty Oum, and the rest of the Roosterteeth creators of it, I own none of the rights to anything except my OC's (Teams STRN, ****CRMN and MGTA**)

**This is my first story so any feedback is appreciated and I will try to respond to as many reviews possible, as I said in the beginning I may end up with some fairly graphic fight scenes.**

* * *

Elegant, rich, snobby and arrogant. Just a few words commonly used to define the heiress to the Schnee Dust company but not today. As she stormed back to the team dorms her pale complexion spoiled by red eyes from crying due to the news she had just been delivered.

It had all happened yesterday, Weiss' eighteenth birthday, normally celebrated with parties and music. Weiss was happy that morning albeit annoyed with the hyperactive and younger team leader of RWBY waking her, Blake Yang and team JNPR, at six. Seriously who woke up at six. Well Ruby for one. Shouting happy birthday in her most annoying and energetic voice possible. The day went on as normal after that, showers, breakfast, lessons about Faunus wars with Oobleck, dinner, combat and so on until seven when the students of Beacon finished with their lessons for the weekend, and Weiss' scroll beeped with another message from friends and family as it had done all day. Weiss opened the message from her grandfather, the current owner of the Schnee company. Reading the birthday message from him she smiled, aware that he must have took time from his meetings and business deals just to write this message. She got a coat and went out with the rest of RWBY and met team JNPR just outside the dorms in my order to go out, another of Yang's ridiculous ideas, but Weiss decided to humour her after all they seldom got opportunities to go out since they had been issued with timetables for their exams.

After going out, and being barred from some of the pubs and shops because of Nora, Ruby and Yang messing around, they found a small park they could sit near the edge of Vale, deciding to indulge in these normally ridiculous activities Weiss asked Yang to pass her a drink, which if Weiss had thought about she would have known that Yang is a bad person to ask for a drink off, after downing the drinks they had scrounged together Ruby yawned checked the time and seeing it was 00:25 suggested returning to the dorms much to Lie Ren, Jaune, and Blake's approval. As they stood to return to Beacon Weiss felt her scroll vibrate, she glanced at it quickly and saw another message from her grandfather, she smiled and decided she would wait till she was in the dorms to read it.


	2. The News

**RWBY is property of Monty Oum, and the rest of the Roosterteeth creators of it, I own none of the rights to anything except my OC's (Teams STRN, ****CRMN and MGTA**)

**This is my first story so any feedback is appreciated and I will try to respond to as many reviews possible, as I said in the beginning I may end up with some fairly graphic fight scenes.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Weiss returned to Beacon and told the rest she'd be back later and that she had a message to read from her grandfather. After arriving at the one of the academy's open areas she opened the message and felt her heart drop.

"Weiss, now you're 18 I think it is about time I told you the truth, as much as it pains me to say. You were not born a Schnee, I persuaded my son to adopt you from a close friend of mine who had helped me out but his family had fallen on hard times and he explicitly asked me to take you into my family in order to provide you with the best life possible. I know you probably hate me for keeping this hidden but it was partially because your father asked me to because of some complicated circumstances, I'm sorry"

Weiss flung the scroll across the room and stormed away back to the dorms crying her face abnormally red and teary from what she had just found out. As she returned she flumped onto her bed sobbing and Ruby lent down hanging from her bed "Weiss, Weiss, Weiss, We..."

"Shut up Ruby, I in no mood to answer questions" She snapped throwing her pillows at Ruby.

Ruby dropped down from her bed and dragged a chair from the table and sat, with a serious tone she responded "Weiss what's wrong, I've never seen you like this"

Weiss slowly raised her head to see Ruby looking concerned for her and realised Ruby had put the kettle on as well when she got the chair "I'll tell you at the table over a cup of tea"

Five minutes later both Ruby and Weiss had a cup of tea and Weiss told Ruby the contents of that email.

"Weiss you may not be a Schnee by blood but they cared for you right?"

"Yes but I'm not a Schnee I'm not even aware of my true lineage anymore, he wouldn't say how can you say he cares for me he obviously doesn't."

"He must why else would he leave the company to you even if you aren't family?"

"As a debt to my father it sounds like"

Meanwhile in Beacon

Cardin Winchester, a bully, leader of team CRDL and a very extreme Faunus hater stooped down to pick up the scroll that was lying against the wall, looking at the cracked paint he wondered who it belonged to, opening the scroll and reading the message he took a screenshot of the message and sent it to his scroll, smirking he strolled to the dorm where his team slept.


	3. Preparation

**RWBY is property of Monty Oum, and the rest of the Roosterteeth creators of it, I own none of the rights to anything except my OC's (Teams STRN, CRMN and MGTA) **

**For any of my readers, I am sorry for the wrong names at the beginning of the previous two chapters, this is because I found a post by Monty Oum setting rules on RWBY characters, all OC teams and characters names must reference to or remind people of a colour.**

**This is my first story so any feedback is appreciated and I will try to respond to as many reviews possible honestly review I would like to get feedback to tell me what I'm doing right and what I can improve on, as I said in the beginning I may end up with some fairly graphic fight scenes.**

* * *

Thump, thump, thump

"GET UP, IT'S MORNINGGGGG!" Nora Valkyrie shouted waking both JNPR and RWBY. Lie Ren walked out of the room where the male members of team JNPR slept and yawned, sighed and then "Nora shut up already, how you aren't suffering a hangover after last night I'll never know"

"Cause I can hold my alcohol, unlike some" she motioned to Jaune who crawled around the corner and tried to climb up to a chair resulting in a thump as he face planted the carpet eliciting a moan from both him and Pyrrha who walked out of the bedroom past Nora just to catch Jaune's painful impact.

Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang walked out of their dorm, annoyed and grateful for Nora and her wake up since it was about 11:03 and they would have slept the day away without even knowing it. As they passed JNPR's dorm Ruby thumped the door as had become a mutual action from whichever team awoke and left first. About half an hour later both teams arrive down in the refectory to get dinner and then watch as some of the second year teams entered duels and other tournaments for fun. Either when drunk or just to annoy Weiss and Blake who had no interest in these activities Yang had submitted team RWBY and team JNPR in the 13:00 contest, as the teams prepared a leader board flashed on the screen showing today's competition it read

1) TEAM RWBY (Ruby)

2) TEAM JNPR (Juniper)

3) TEAM STRN (Saturn)

4) TEAM MGTA (Magenta)

5) TEAM CRMN (Carmine)

6) TEAM CRDL (Cardinal)

The girls moaned, they had Team CRMN (Carmine) first, named for the initials of member as all Beacon teams were, CRMN were renowned for their use of elemental powered attacks from Dust . JNPR grimaced shortly after, team MGTA (Magenta) a second year team renowned not only through Vale schools but all of continents combat schools for prowess and professionalism in competitions, not to mention they were one of the few fully Faunus teams, that meant team CRDL has team STRN (Saturn) another second year team not to be underestimated, although they seldom enter competition's they only attended Beacon since they hadn't sat the exams but could have at any time, yet were doing end of traing exams at the end if their second year, while most took three, Beacons pride and joy currently on a break from their part-time job as huntsmen and huntresses.


	4. Competition

**RWBY is property of Monty Oum, and the rest of the Roosterteeth creators of it, I own none of the rights to anything except my OC's (Teams STRN, CRMN and MGTA) **

**This is my first story so any feedback is appreciated and I will try to respond to as many reviews possible honestly review I would like to get feedback to tell me what I'm doing right and what I can improve on, as I said in the beginning I will end up with some fairly graphic fight scenes.**

* * *

As team RWBY approached the rooms for the fight Weiss caught a glimpse of what looked like Cardin motioning at her, she turned to see her scroll in his hands and remembered throwing it across the room yesterday, she went cold and summoned a glyph on the back of her scroll, this commotion went unnoticed by most but not Ren looked over at Weiss then at Cardin, was that a scroll he was waving back and forth at her, suddenly the back began to glow with a glyph and it was propelled across the room to Weiss' hands, Lie Ren turned to the rest of team JNPR. As team RWBY entered the rooms to prepare for their hard fight against team CRMN the members of team JNPR heard Cardin shouting abuse at the all Faunus team that was MGTA, "Lesser beings, you will never become anything good." The rest of team CRDL looked at Cardin's scroll, they chuckled and then joined Cardin's heckling of the Faunus.  
"This can't be good, I think Cardin has just got Weiss' scroll he was waving it at her and then she just got it back"  
"What do you mean, as in took it or used the glyphs?" Pyrrha asked curious and worried for Weiss, trying to find where Cardin had went to in the commotion of the competition.

RWBY and CRMN took their positions and waited for the bell, ready to win the bell rung, the fight was almost over in five minutes with Ruby and Yang beating their opponents but Blake had been caught off guard with a quick use of an air dust to push her feet from under her propelling her backwards into the wall, she dropped Gambol Shroud and was declared defeated, Weiss was about to beat her enemy until, what did Cardin shout,

"NO WONDER WEISS IS THE LONELIEST OF ALL" Weiss saw a screen shot of the message her grandfather had sent earlier.

Dammit Cardin copied the message, and then Weiss lost her footing as the layer of water her opponent had created using dust froze and was defeated, Ruby and Yang heard Cardin too and, seeing Weiss' sudden change in behavior and balance lost their concentration, were beaten quickly themselves distracted by what they saw.

After the match the girls asked Weiss and she explained to Yang and Blake. Hearing the story Yang wanted to throw him off the island that was Beacon academy and would have had Nora and Pyrrha not held her arms until she calmed down.


	5. Distractions

**I would like to thank my followers for following this story so far, and also my reviewer(s) for their comment(s).**

* * *

**RWBY is property of Monty Oum, and the rest of the Roosterteeth creators of it, I own none of the rights to anything except my OC's (Teams STRN, CRMN and MGTA) **

**This is my first story so any feedback is appreciated and I will try to respond to as many reviews possible. once again please review I would like to get feedback to tell me what I'm doing right and what can be improved, as I said in the beginning I will end up with some fairly graphic fight scenes.**

* * *

Beacon academy internal competitions final round had teams STRN and CRMN against each other, each having triumphed against their respective opponents until they had been pitted against each other in the final. Following the comment Cardin had shouted during the competition team RWBY had withdrawn with Weiss in no condition to compete further. After returning to their dorms Blake and Yang had decided to go out to purchase some supplies for the kitchen they had while Ruby had decided to stay with Weiss to try to comfort her and make her see that she shouldn't be bothered by Cardin's childish attempt to hurt her, this conversation continued for about an hour until Blake and Yang returned with a stack of pizza as tall as Ruby, followed soon after by team JNPR. The two teams spent the better part of two hours eating pizza and generally having fun, enough to distract Weiss from the message Cardin had shouted. As night fell they returned to their respective dorms ready to sleep for another day which they expected would be the normal, calm days of weekend.

Across the other side of Vale a man, or maybe a Faunus, pushed a trolley into a room to see his employer stamp another cigar out, how he hated this man but still he paid good money for relatively little service, get some men for this, carry those, deliver that. How did the White Fang ever get lowered to such a pitiful job, working with common criminals as this just for money to run protests. "Well, is this the Dust my men managed to 'liberate' from those Schnee company trains, my friend" The Faunus looked up at his employer, a renowned criminal, Roman Torchwick was surprisingly kind towards his employee's far from the lot the White Fang were usually hired by. "Yes, they managed to get three crates of fire dust, two of ice, seven of lightning and one of an unmarked dust, labelled 'Top Secret', the men have been unable to identify the type of power of it."

"Well, at least I have twelve crates of Dust I know what I can do with the other, I suppose I'll have to get the information from one of the Schnee associates if you can't figure it out, unless you have any ideas"  
A woman in a red dress walked from the shadows her skin radiating orange lines from her usage of fire dust, Roman neither knew her name nor cared, all her knew was she wanted Dust, she paid well and she provided decent work forces, even if they were illegal Faunus immigrants.  
"I have no idea Roman, find a Schnee, get the information and then" She turned away and began to walk out "Kill them"


	6. A House Divided

**RWBY is property of Monty Oum, and the rest of the Roosterteeth creators of it, I own none of the rights to anything except my OC's (Teams STRN, CRMN and MGTA) **

**This is my first story so any feedback is appreciated and I will try to respond to as many reviews possible. once again please review I would like to get feedback to tell me what I'm doing right and what can be improved. I will end up with some fairly graphic fight scenes, perhaps enough to go to M with only for violence though.**

* * *

The Faunus walked out heading to meet his fellow comrades in what remained of the White Fang, ever since the display in the outskirts of the poorer districts mainly inhabited by people classed as deadbeats, killers, scum and illegal Faunus immigrants. The display went well, support raining from all sides so great no one heard the thundering of the Grimm burrowing through the soft marshland. The leader of the White Fang, one of his friends and most trusted comrade's standing on the platform, a yellow point exploding through his chest spraying the audience with blood, the member of the White Fang fast enough to respond either ran or shot at the deathstalker, he for one ran, his rifle had nowhere near enough force to pierce the creatures hide. The remaining members managed to defeat the deathstalker but at the cost of most the members lives.

He ran finding himself on the streets in Vale for a long time he was lowered to stealing for food and money to get housing until he saw a break in at a dust shop, seeing an opportunity to make money he ran following the trail of vandalism and finding himself face to face with his current employer, Roman Torchwick. He was accepted in the group of criminals and used his new 'friends' to find his former comrade's, or rather those who survived, providing muscle for the criminals he ascended to the head of the new White Fang, but he was still missing one vital member, the expert rogue and white fang loyalist Adam Taurus, his search sent him from one kingdom to another but he finally tracked him down when hunting for dust for Roman. He quickly recruited him to help to rebuild the White Fang. Now he prepared to return the White Fang to it's former glory and get rights. He ran recruitment drives and prison breaks, smashing the locks to Faunus cells but leaving normal criminals unless expressly ordered by Roman to free them, he cared not if humans were locked up, nor if they were executed.

He pushed open the doors as he reached the end of the hallway and Adam turned his head from the newspaper he had been reading, "I take it you have another job for me, ever since the White Fang collapsed you've been running around serving Roman," Adam pointed out, obviously bothered by how they had dropped from being the most feared political party in all of Vale to a group of common street thugs. The other Faunus shifted uncomfortably, aware of how far gone they had fallen, he walked to the fridge and pulled out another can from the fridge, "Roman has been ordered to find someone who can tell him what the white Dust can do, I suppose he will probably ask for you to help given your expertise at what you do." The Faunus opened his can and begun to drink it, the guilt of abandoning his former friend and leader weighing heavily on his conscience. "I know you don't like working with them Adam, neither do I but it is how we will get to rebuild our ranks and reclaimed what we deserve." He continued, "As soon as our people have managed to regain the influence and weapons we have we will abandon them and get our rights."  
"So we are working with them until we can break away and become the dominant power in the Faunus rights conflict. I just can't stand that Torchwick, he's up to something, I don't even think he is in charge of this 'business venture' as he calls it." Adam responded before placing the newspaper down and standing up.  
"I believe you're right Adam, in fact I'm sure of it, Roman is just a pawn in the plans of that woman who told him to find out what this white Dust is." The other Faunus responded, "I take it you are going out to train again, you're letting your obsession with becoming strong enough for revenge consume you." Adam placed his hand on the door handle, "I need to get strong enough to kill that traitor who left me to be arrested, I also want to talk to that woman who is running this, I refuse to answer to Torchwick if he isn't even in control of this operation." Adam opened the door and left, letting it slam behind him.


	7. Work Experience

**RWBY is property of Monty Oum, and the rest of the Roosterteeth creators of it, I own none of the rights to anything except my OC's (Teams STRN, CRMN and MGTA) **

**This is my first story so any feedback is appreciated and I will try to respond to as many reviews possible. once again please review I would like to get feedback to tell me what I'm doing right and what can be improved. I will end up with some fairly graphic fight scenes, perhaps enough to go to M with only for violence though.**

* * *

The girls awoke early to an alarm blaring, "GRIMM ALERT, GRIMM ALERT"

The girls were up and out of the dorm in less than ten minutes running alongside JNPR to the main hall, where Professor Ozpin stood explaining the recent Grimm attack to the students

"The outskirts of Vale city, this is an unprecedented attack with creatures that are neither known of very well or easy to defeat, hearing all this I will not hold anything against any teams that refuse to go but I would like for a few teams to help support the Vale department of Huntsmen and Huntress'. I am aware that a few teams have volunteered already to fight this threat."  
Professor Goodwitch moved to the center of the stage and continued "Any teams wishing to help move to the main courtyard you will be sent by express transport in five minutes, you are dismissed"  
Without discussion both team JNPR and team RWBY sprinted toward the main courtyard.

Within ten minutes the teams disembarked to find an unnaturally large horde of Ursai, Beowolves, Nevermore and Deathstalkers. Weiss responded first, spreading glyphs across the floor around the Grimm she pushed them into a small group resulting in Ruby, Yang, Pyrrha, Nora and some other huntsmen Ruby didn't recognize running straight to the mass of Grimm, when the ground erupted as a never before seen Grimm erupted hurling the huntsmen and huntress' back, breaking Weiss' concentration causing her glyphs to explode showering everything in ice, suddenly the giant worm-like Grimm exploded from the inside and the members of team STRN stood there with the husk of the Grimm hollowed out shielding them from the barrage of Nevermore feathers. "Weiss, Weiss get up" Ruby shouted sprinting over to her fallen friend  
"Why try to get me, they're still standing there Ruby" Weiss spluttered, standing and selecting the white dust crystal in Myrtnaster "Come on" she shouted as she ran forward impaling the Ursai that had came round the husk off the giant worm, Ruby propelled herself forward using the recoil from Crescent Rose while Yang skydived down with Ember Celica blasting the Grimm while laughing, followed by Blake and team JNPR, save Nora, proceeding sensibly through each rank, as for Nora leap-frog jumping from Grimm to Grimm. Morning turned to afternoon as the teams ripped through the Grimm, slaying every last one, as the last Grimm fell, an express transport arrived and the teams all climbed on board ready to return to Beacon and tea.


	8. Grudges

**RWBY is property of Monty Oum, and the rest of the Roosterteeth creators of it, I own none of the rights to anything except my OC's (Teams STRN, CRMN and MGTA) **

**This is my first story so any feedback is appreciated and I will try to respond to as many reviews possible. once again please review I would like to get feedback to tell me what I'm doing right and what can be improved. I will end up with some fairly graphic fight scenes, perhaps enough to go to M with only for violence though.**

* * *

"So another new creature has appeared Ozpin, you know this means Grimm is on the move again" came the crackled voice across the phone  
"You honestly think Grimm will try to wipe out all of us, Qrow I know you have believed in all these Grimm legends heavily but really, this is so ridiculous" Ozpin responded. The voice, Qrow it seemed, replied "But Ozpin you know the legends as well as I do, as well as Summer did, even Glynda Goodwitch admits that the raise in attacks and the new Grimm is more than coincidence, upon conversation with some of the others who know the legends of Grimm and have read the prophecy through, we have come to a decision of the new creatures name"  
"And..?"  
"From majority vote and decision it has been decided to call it a terrae vermiculus"  
"Fair enough. Has anyone figured how to injure those things from the outside, I don't want my students to have to climb inside one of them every time they appear to kill them" Ozpin asked his voice laced with concern for his students.  
"As far as we know the hide is too thick for anything, save explosions that are a few megatons or fire in excess of 2000 degrees Celsius, I don't know how we can damage the rest of it. Your students did a good job of destroying it, we only got about two thirds of the body." Qrow responded mildly irritated by the condition of the subject.

Crackle

"So a new Grimm has arose, another to keep those huntsmen and huntress' busy, maybe I'll get the chance to get back at that Faunus who left me on the train for the Schnee security to apprehend me, I will find her and I will kill her" Adam muttered.  
"Adam, you know killing her will be a very challenging and stupid act, it will get all of team RWBY and Beacon after you, you may be good, I dare say the best I've seen at what you do but you can't fight all them off alone and Roman's people are not worth what he pays." replied the new leader of the White Fang, "we will descend upon them in Grimm's shadow, wait for them to purge Vytal of it and them when they are injured and tired, you will have revenge Adam even if it is in the aftermath of a major conflict you have my word." Adam sighed before putting the now dead headset from the bug they had planted to intercept calls in and out of Beacon. "You better make sure that I am the one to get the revenge and kill her, not a creature of Grimm," Adam stated, glaring at the leader of the White Fang, "I have waited too long to be refused my revenge, especially from a soulless creature." The White Fang leader nodded, "you will, honestly," he replied before raising another can to his mouth with shaking hands, 'how can any man lead an entire rebellion after it has collapsed once' he thought as he downed his can. He walked to the door and caught a glimpse of himself in the windows covered by the black shutters, he stopped and brushed back the white shock of hair that had begun to form around his ears.

* * *

**Just thought I'd let people know that my story will have a fair few characters that are not crucial to the story and will not appear after I have made them run a small part.**  
**I would also like to say that most, if not all my RWBY fanfics I write, will be linked to this world. That means if people like certain OC's that I create and think I haven't developed them enough, let me know and I'll spend some time trying to create a chapter devoted to their character development or a full story if I have any plans already.**  
**Once again thanks to my followers and people who have Favorited my story, I appreciate it, your feedback is very useful and will allow me to improve on my works as people let me know what is good in my story's, whether there is inconsistencies in what I write (If they aren't intentional, they'll be the obvious ones, like characters retelling stories to make themselves better.), or if I begin to lose some of the quality in my writing.**


	9. Lesson time

**RWBY is property of Monty Oum, and the rest of the Roosterteeth creators of it, I own none of the rights to anything except my OC's (Teams STRN, CRMN and MGTA) **

**This is my first story so any feedback is appreciated and I will try to respond to as many reviews possible. once again please review I would like to get feedback to tell me what I'm doing right and what can be improved. I will end up with some fairly graphic fight scenes, perhaps enough to go to M with only for violence though.**

* * *

As usual on a Monday morning with the dorms at Beacon chaos ensued with lessons beginning at 09:00 but neither team RWBY nor JNPR were awake until 08:35. Weiss was the first of team RWBY to wake and looked at the clock, she proceeded to slowly leave her bed and then looked at the clock again, "08:35, Ruby, Blake, Yang lessons are in 25 minutes, you need to get up, now."  
"Hu wazzup, lessons what?" Yang asked puzzled about Weiss' behavior "We have 25 minutes until lessons, Yang, don't you listen" Weiss shouted Ruby and Blake slowly clambered out of their beds and got ready for class, leaving Weiss to try and wake Yang. By 8:50 Weiss had only just managed to wake Yang and rushed to get herself ready in order to get to the lesson within time to find that both Blake and Ruby had left during the morning drama. Fuming Weiss stormed to class with Yang following, ignoring the comments Yang made about Weiss' 'hot' temper.  
At 08:59 team JNPR managed to stumble through the door and find their seats still trying to wake after the battle yesterday had left them worn out, following them professor Oobleck sped into the classroom speaking, or so it seemed to the girls, ten times faster than normal  
"With-the-discovery-of-this-new-Creature-of-Grimm-that-the-school-found-themselves-fighting-yesterday-Professor-Ozpin-has-decided-that-it-would-be-worth-teaching-what-has-been-discovered-from-the-husk-of-the-recently-named-Terrae-Vermiculus-that-was-attacked-and-destroyed-by-team-STRN-yesterday."  
The entire class groaned, Monday morning lessons with professor Oobleck were bad normally, but when this tired after a large fight against Grimm, unbearable was an understatement  
"The-Huntsmen-and-huntress-that-constitutes-team-STRN-were-unlucky-in-their-encounter-as-the-Terrae-Vermiculus-managed-to-devour-them-before-they-could-watch-the-creature-however-they-are-very-lucky-indeed-to-find-out-that-the-creature-has-a-very-slow-digestive-system-resulting-in-them-having-enough-time-to-make-a-plan-about-tearing-through-the-creatures-stomach-using-the-explosive-dust-crystals-they-were-carrying-"  
"Urggh does he have to flit around the room as fast as that on a Monday" Yang groaned dropping her head onto the wooden table with a thud "What-was-that-miss-Xia-Long-something-about-me-flitting-around-a-room"  
This resulted in a laugh from most of the students in response to Yang's unfortunate position until professor Ozpin pushed the doors open and walked in, "My, my professor, your class seems intrigued in this lesson about the Terrae Vermiculus, perhaps they would be more inclined to listen to the people who actually fought this creature?"  
As if on cue team STRN walked into the room after this comment, and walked to the board and stood there, waiting for any response "Well is anyone going to ask any questions about this creature or are you all just gawking" shouted the Tall Blonde member who resembled a drill sergeant, "Come on, I've been dragged to teach a lesson and no one has any questions"  
"Well I have one" Weiss stammered  
"Excellent, now what is it?" He asked  
"What gave you the idea to use explosive dust on the creature from the inside?"  
"We tried to cut it, crush it, impale it and many more things, but out weapons didn't even scratch it from the outside, so when it vanished and then ate us, we remembered we had some dust, so we threw it and detonated it, a last minute idea after it tried to eat us" This from the tall dark haired female member of the team.  
"Is that why you used the husk to protect the rest of us from the Nevermore feathers after the creature surfaced?" Ruby asked  
"That was a good outcome but we were unaware the Nevermore's were even launching feathers down, we only pulled this off by chance." From the leader again "Well time has got on, suppose we could have had more time for this if Oobleck hadn't droned on about boring things to do with the Terrae Vermiculus, well see you around, either in the academy or when you graduate to huntsmen and huntress' yourselves" With that team STRN walked out followed by Ozpin "Well-that-concludes-todays-lesson-you-are-dismissed" Oobleck quickly said then left the classroom before half the class had even realized they could leave.


	10. Internal Conflict

**Just in case you have started on this chapter I updated the previous one by removing the FYI and found out that it hasn't counted as an update, so you probably want to check that out so the story isn't missing a chapter.**

* * *

**RWBY is property of Monty Oum, and the rest of the Roosterteeth creators of it, I own none of the rights to anything except my OC's (Teams STRN, CRMN and MGTA) **

**This is my first story so any feedback is appreciated and I will try to respond to as many reviews possible. once again please review I would like to get feedback to tell me what I'm doing right and what can be improved. I will end up with some fairly graphic fight scenes, perhaps enough to go to M with only for violence though.**

* * *

As the sky cleared, the streets of Vale were bathed in the light of the moon, the Faunus leapt from roof to roof following the common criminals hired by Roman to help with his pointless Dust store break-ins, if he wanted Dust why not go straight for the trains, that's how the White Fang used to do jobs like this to gain a supply of the plentiful substance mined from large quarries owned by some of the biggest companies around, non more-so than the Schnee Dust company that was renowned for their use of Faunus in the mines.  
"Stupid the way they oppress us, if only I hadn't been left and we had managed to get the support from the outskirts of Vale we could have sorted all of this oppression out" He slid to a stop and watched as Roman's less than reputable hired forces broke the lock to walk in, he heard a small dialogue between Roman and the shop owner, then a thump and groan. Roman hit the shopkeeper so much for a quiet easy in and out, Adam leapt to the door on the roof, cutting the lock he ran down the stairwell and cut through the staff office,  
"Roman, what have you done, this was not the job, it was meant to be get it, talk the owner into giving the Dust and leave, what if he had managed to alert the Vale Police or the Huntsmen and Huntress', you think your people would win, just get the Dust and leave from the roof, I've given the signal, the transport should be five minutes now move"  
"How dare you try to give me orders you lesser Faunus scum, you were only brought along in case of the Huntress's and Huntsmen, if I hadn't needed the extra muscle your pointless rebellion would never of came back from the ground where you pointless demonstrations led you"  
**'Crash'**  
Adam smashed the hilt of his sword, Wilt, into Roman's chest launching it from the scabbard/rifle called Blush  
"Never insult the Faunus, we may be different and you may think we're lesser beings than humans, but we're superior, we have enhanced skills, speed, strength and more" Adam leered above Roman  
"So get the Dust and go, no questions" A distant whirr of the turbine engines from the bullhead craft used by the White Fang and Roman's normal hired men signaled the time for the men to run to the roof for pick-up, and not a minute to soon, Adam flinched "Cars, Vale Police, about three streets, move now" He ran to the console in the staff room that controlled the shutters from the inside and smashed the hilt of the blade into it, causing the shutters to slam closed. The Vale Police arrived to find the shutter shut and the alarm shrieking, acting on their training they applied the modified jack to push the shutter up enough to enter the building, running in they had guns drawn and saw the injured shopkeeper lying behind the counter, and proceeding to the stairwell the police ran up them and broke onto the roof as Roman threw a small bunch of Dust crystals table tied together at the door and launched a shot from his cane-gun. With a boom the Dust detonated launching the police back down the stairs and collapsing the exit, injuring half of the task-force.

* * *

******I know it has been a while since my last update but as I mentioned in my FYI my internet had been off for a while. Thanks to anyone who has waited for the this addition, anyone who is a fav or follower of this story that would like to give me some ideas for something PM me and I'll give you the details. Anyone who does thanks, and everyone else enjoy the story.  
I may seem to have got sidetracked from the original plot of this story, because i did but I enjoyed this and will wrap it into the main plot when it returns focus on it instead of being more filler style. I got sidetracked cause this is my first story and didn't think ahead.**


	11. Disciplinary Action

**RWBY is property of Monty Oum, and the rest of the Roosterteeth creators of it, I own none of the rights to anything except my OC's (Teams STRN, CRMN and MGTA) This is my first story so any feedback is appreciated and I will try to respond to as many reviews possible. once again please review I would like to get feedback to tell me what I'm doing right and what can be improved. I will end up with some fairly graphic fight scenes, perhaps enough to go to M with only for violence though.**

* * *

"If you hadn't hit the shopkeeper I wouldn't have intervened in that mess up, and the shop keeper wouldn't have been able to sound the alert" Adam angrily accused  
"If you hadn't lashed out then I would have seen him go for the button and the police wouldn't have got involved." Roman retorted even more angry. As they began to disembark, the woman with the red dress approached to catch the squabble between Roman and Adam,  
"Will the pair of you stop with your petty fight, Adam get some of the White Fang to unload the stolen goods"  
"I'm afraid there was a complication"  
The woman stopped, she turned her glyphs beginning to glow with a bright orange glow  
"What complication, answer me" she raised her hand a flame engulfing her hand up to her elbow  
"Roman punched the shopkeeper into a shelf, I heard a lot of noise from it so I ran down to see why he was getting violent, and then when I tried to tell him that it would result in the police being alerted and to hurry up, he responded by calling all Faunus and claiming we were just muscle, this is a mutual agreement between our factions to get the Faunus equal rights and help you get a criminal empire never before scene by the people of Vytal"  
"And that resulted in the retreat of your people?" "Well I launched the hilt into him to try and get his people working, but the shopkeeper used the chaos to alert the police, so I crushed the shutters and his people ran with all they could carry"  
Roman stormed back in  
"You mean you're blaming me for the failure, who stopped me from getting the Dust and gave the shopkeeper the time to press the alarm!"  
"At least I dropped the shutter to hold them off" Adam retorted reaching for his sword  
"And yet I still had to use a bundle of dust to hold them off"  
The woman's hands began to burn ferociously and she launched Roman and Adam across the room with a small flame from each palm  
"Silence, don't forget you are all just my employee's that are to be used in order to build my empire for Roman to build on and I'll get the revenge I desire, then the White Fang can get their rights and I'll never have to deal with you to get jobs done again"  
She stormed out slamming the door behind her just as Adam and Roman begun to stand up brushing the ash from their clothes, Adam motioned towards a nearby White Fang Militant and begun to deliver orders in a commanding tone.  
"Get the small amount of Dust from the men Roman took and store it with the rest, then take a stock check of what we managed to get and write a report on it, I'll assess the amount and if necessary send some strike teams to raid some trains." He dismissed the Faunus and walked out of a separate door to the Faunus accommodation.


	12. Echoes Of The Past

**RWBY is property of Monty Oum, and the rest of the Roosterteeth creators of it, I own none of the rights to anything except my OC's (Teams STRN, CRMN and MGTA) This is my first story so any feedback is appreciated and I will try to respond to as many reviews possible. once again please review I would like to get feedback to tell me what I'm doing right and what can be improved. I will end up with some fairly graphic fight scenes, perhaps enough to go to M with only for violence though.**

* * *

Far off on the fields that bordered the great Vytal desert and the more inhabitable grass plains a man, no more than thirty-nine, stood from the bodies of his fellow nomad's and the Grimm monsters that had plagued them for the past fifteen years, with a grunt he slammed his scabbard and sword into a small patch of blood-sodden earth and looked around. He frantically glanced looking for his best friend and long time partner, his name mattered to no one out here, this is where the outcasts, deserters and people who wished to forget their pasts would flee, this man and his partner fell into the latter group.  
A man who once had everything he could desire, Dust, Lien, Properties, Cars and servants now reduced to walking from one end of the Vytal desert boarders fighting rival nomadic groups and Grimm as often as not. Dropping to his knee's at the body of a younger woman he lowered his head, smashing his gauntleted fist through the skull of a recently killed Ursai Major, with a crunch he destroyed the skull and embedded his hand in the sands, warm, crimson sands soaked by the blood of friends, his partner and the horde of Grimm that his tribe had finally succumbed to after a constant battles raging for nigh on four weeks. He slotted his sword, sheathed, against his back and carefully picked up his last reminder of his life fifteen years ago, carrying her to the outcrop where he had once proudly stood leading the militants of the tribe against the beasts he knelt and dug a hole a few feet deep, with great sadness he lowered her corpse into the hole and covered her. As he sobbed he thought about the promise he made Mister Schnee agree to when he first discovered the fact that lead to his life in the desert, the promise his daughter would be protected from the scum that wanted to kill him for his bloodline and the family artifacts, hidden for centuries, the true heir to the crown of Vytal, but he had cared for none of the tests and burdens of his position.  
He stood and walked into the desert, a feat he had seen many men from the tribe do over the thirteen years since they accepted him, a sign that all he had lived for and had to love was gone, a feat no man had ever returned from. His unnaturally white shoulder length hair caught in the breeze he looked back at his home, bidding it farewell he left, the last person in the camp alive. He knew what he had to do, traverse the desert and make his way to the other side of the desert and go to another part of Remnant, a place his reputation, and burdens, could never follow. He walked remembering in clear detail the events, his family retainer, the forty-seventh in their family line, betrayed his family, relieving the guards of their post for two of his loyalist's, they let them in, and then the extremists killed everyone they could he managed to get his then fiancée out, and had to run. His home filled with false evidence suggesting that his family had planned to exterminate the Faunus, enough to build support for the current White Fang, he knew little of Vale, only what the more recent runaways had known when they left, political parties constantly in debate about who would run the kingdom that had lost it's monarchy to greed and corruption. The constant assaults of the White Fang on the company his only remaining friend owned and constant thefts on Dust shops by small criminals and mafia criminals alike. He shook his head and lifted the Shemagh till it rested just below his eyes and walked forward, sorrowful that he couldn't protect his wife fueling his anger and desire to escape Vytal for another of Remnants continents.


	13. First exams

**RWBY is property of Monty Oum, and the rest of the Roosterteeth creators of it, I own none of the rights to anything except my OC's (Teams STRN, CRMN and MGTA) This is my first story so any feedback is appreciated and I will try to respond to as many reviews possible. once again please review I would like to get feedback to tell me what I'm doing right and what can be improved. I will end up with some fairly graphic fight scenes, perhaps enough to go to M with only for violence though.**

* * *

Ruby grimaced as she awoke, a gesture shared by Yang and noticed by Blake and Weiss.  
"What?" both of them asked  
"End of term exams," the sister's moaned loudly to which Weiss replied sharply,  
"And this is why people study, so they know what the exam is on." Then Blake read the timetable properly,  
"Practical exams not the written ones, each student is required, in his/her respective team to perform a number of tasks from removing Grimm infestations to helping apprehend criminals," which resulted in Ruby and Yang, in unison, laughing.  
"Easy" they both exclaimed before rushing to the showers and kitchen respectively. Five minutes later Ruby walked back into the dorm and grabbed her breakfast as Yang bolted out to the showers, a common occurrence that both Weiss and Blake waited until it had finished before going to the showers and then getting into either Beacon uniform or battle gear depending on the days activities. Weiss was the last to arrive back at the dorms, grateful she had eaten while Ruby and Yang were rushing around like headless chickens, she quickly put on her battle gear and left the dorm just as Ruby knocked on Team JNPR's.  
"Jaune, Pyrrha, you up, exams." Ruby called, met quickly by the sound of three people rushing around, the girls turned and begun to walk towards the stairs when they heard a door open, glancing over their shoulders the girls saw Ren walk out shaking his head,  
"Always at the last minute," he muttered, seemingly unperturbed by the morning chaos of his team, "Morning Ruby, morning Weiss, morning Blake, morning Yang," he added before walked down to them. As the girls, and Ren, gathered in the courtyard they found a newly set up digi-board with a list of jobs shifting as new ones were submitted and old ones completed, Ruby read the board watching as jobs such as  
'Beowolves keep eating my chickens, please help.' were replaced by  
'A Faunus protest has become violent, they're shooting blindly please help,' and even pointless but easy jobs like  
'My cat is up a tree, it won't come down.'  
Yang groaned at the pitiful selection and complained, "Why is there no fun ones where I get to punch people in nightclubs, I enjoyed that, until my hair was pulled out." Blake was first to react grabbing Yang's hands before her semblance kicked in. Weiss saw a job she thought both Yang and Ruby would enjoy and quickly accepted it since it would be nice and short. All four of team Ruby's scrolls beeping simultaneously and the girls read their briefings  
"Multiple creatures of Grimm have been spotted rampaging twenty-five klicks South of Beacon academy, report to the front of the school to get transport to the area, when encountered creatures are to be terminated.  
Reward: 250 Lien."  
Ruby and Yang's jaws dropped,  
"250 Lien for this" Yang grinned, checking Ember Celica was fully loaded Ruby just grinned and gently caressed the body of Crescent Rose.  
"So creepy, so very creepy Ruby," Weiss commented at this behavior.  
Weiss had just finished calling Ruby's behavior creepy when the remaining members of team JNPR walked across the courtyard and looked at the board,  
"Morning girls," Pyrrha said as she approached, seemingly the only one of the trio awake yet.  
"Morning," Ruby replied before she lifted her scroll and smiled, "Can't talk yet, we have to go kill some Grimm, see you when we get back," she called before turning to walk towards the gates out of Beacon's courtyard, followed quickly by Yang. Weiss sighed and looked at Blake, opened her mouth about to say something until Blake started walking away and cut her off with,  
"Must run in the family, don't you think Weiss?" Weiss' jaw dropped, Blake had cut her off with exactly the same thing she was about to say, shaking her head she quickly checked Myrtnaster had a full Dust roster and walked after the other three members of the team. Weiss caught up with them just as the transport pulled up in front of Beacon, slowly it turned and the walkway slowly lowered. The girls walked up and placed their weapons in a little compartment and proceeded to find a seat.


	14. Field Injuries

**RWBY is property of Monty Oum, and the rest of the Roosterteeth creators of it, I own none of the rights to anything except my OC's (Teams STRN, CRMN and MGTA) This is my first story so any feedback is appreciated and I will try to respond to as many reviews possible. once again please review I would like to get feedback to tell me what I'm doing right and what can be improved. I will end up with some fairly graphic fight scenes, perhaps enough to go to M with only for violence though.**

* * *

The girls sat on the transport in silence until Yang got bored and turned on the news screen

"In other news, the recent string of Dust store break-ins have continued with another one in the Eastern districts in Vale, the police have identified Roman Torchwick as the prime suspect and have managed to get a composite sketch of another, who is believed to be a member of the White Fang." A sketch of a man similar to Adam flashed alongside the reporter, "Police have no name for this man yet and are asking anyone with information to come forward"  
"That's Adam Taurus!" Blake yelled, shocked "I used to work with him before I left the White Fang, I thought the Schnee security would have caught him after we tried to steal the Dust, he was going to blow the train up and kill the crew."  
Weiss gave Blake a death stare, "You were about to steal Dust from a Schnee train and blow it up killing Schnee employee's?" Weiss all but shouted rising from her seat slowly  
Blake stood facing Weiss directly "Yes, but I left him on the train without the explosives on a loose cart where that giant Spider Droid was, I though the Schnee security would have caught him"  
Weiss sighed heavily "So you left them after this because you didn't agree? And now is the first time you mention you were the responsible one for the loss of that Dust shipment" Weiss was stopped from continuing this issue as the transport shuddered to a halt and began to descend at the area the Grimm had been reported at. "This isn't over Blake!" Weiss shouted over the turbine's whining as they slowed down "I will sort this out"

Collecting their weapons as they went the girls disembarked to see a Ursai Major towering over the farm house belong to the man who had sent the plea for help. Ruby sprinted using the recoil from the Scythes' rifle shot to speed up, the blade slide back locking in place like a combat scythe she swung up, opening the Ursai's arm, then she felt the Grimm swing and she fell rolling across the field.  
"RUBY! GET UP!" Yang yelled "No one, I mean NO ONE hits my sister" Yang was engulfed in flames and jumped, higher than the Ursai, she screamed and dived, Ember Celica firing shell after shell into the Ursai's chest, it staggered.  
"Yang, behind you!" Blake shouted sprinting toward the Nevermore that had just launched from behind the grain silo and aimed for Yang's back. Suddenly the Nevermore was encased in ice and Weiss jumped, using her glyphs to propel herself toward the frozen Nevermore, Myrtnaster began to glow white and symbols began to be etched into the blade, she struck the Nevermore raining across the field in a shower of ice, feathers and frozen blood. Yang spun and felt the blood thaw from her semblance, landing and rolling from the Ursai's paw she stood. Then she felt her hair. It was wet, with blood. The Nevermore bled in her hair. There was nothing annoyed Yang more than her hair been messed up or pulled out, and that Nevermore.  
Bled.  
In.  
Her.  
Hair.  
She stood and walked to the Ursai, grabbing it's paw as it swung at her she tore it clean from the torso, and hit it over the head, once, twice, three times. And then the was only a pool of blood and the headless, one armed corpse of an Ursai Major. The girls sighed and then Yang remembered Ruby. She ran over and lifted her so she was cradling Ruby in her arms to find her arm was broken but otherwise fine. Blake signalled the transport back to Beacon, Blake then removed a pain relief aura shot from her pocket and threw it over to Weiss who walked the small distance over to both Yang and Ruby  
"Yang, here's an aura shot for pain relief, should kick in by the time the transport arrives and then she can be moved without too much pain," Weiss told Yang  
"Ruby this might hurt a little bit," Yang soothing explained slowly grabbing the shot and injecting it just above the shoulder of Ruby's broken arm  
"Can't hurt any more than the arm can it?" Ruby chuckled as her shoulder and arm begun to heat up and then the pain of the broken arm subsided. The silence that followed was shattered in five minutes as the transport appeared, then Blake began to swing her arms so the pilot would see them and land nearby so it was easier to move Ruby.


	15. The Journey Home

**RWBY is property of Monty Oum, and the rest of the Roosterteeth creators of it, I own none of the rights to anything except my OC's (Teams STRN, CRMN and MGTA) This is my first story so any feedback is appreciated and I will try to respond to as many reviews possible. once again please review I would like to get feedback to tell me what I'm doing right and what can be improved. I will end up with some fairly graphic fight scenes, perhaps enough to go to M with only for violence though.**

* * *

Yang carried Ruby onto the craft and laid her onto one of the pull down stretchers in the craft and strapped her down, just as Yang began to return to her seat she heard Weiss resume her interrogation of Blake about the train she had hijacked.  
"Right before we get back to Beacon I want the whole story Blake," Weiss begun, obviously fuming.  
"We were told a train with some Dust and other valuables would be passing by a White Fang outpost and that we were to get on, disable the security and move all goods to the rearmost carriage and then cut the link, after the train was far enough away we were to blow the train up destroying any evidence and sending a message to the Schnee Dust company about Faunus labor. The briefing was given to us both but they left put the killing part for me and I only figured when Adam shrugged the killing off that we were to kill the people he had always been more into these things than me but I never knew he was this bad. That's why I abandoned him, I hoped you had caught him and imprisoned him for that." Blake recounted, Weiss sighed and continued,  
"So you decided to leave the train and the goods at the front and cut Adam loose on the last carriage but himself right" Weiss questioned, she knew Blake had been White Fang as a child but never knew she was an objector to the more violent standpoint they had even while one of them. Yang sat down and smiled to which Weiss responded "What, why are you smiling, your sister is injured and you're coated in dried blood, what is there to smirk about?"  
"You finally have talked this through unlike last time when the team was split up, we're getting 250 lien when we return and Ruby's not injured that badly she will heal within a week." Blake just sighed at Yang's overly optimistic attitude and picked up a book, beginning to read to which Weiss responded,  
"Blake, don't you dare start reading that book, I didn't finish with this, like what happened to the androids my grandfather had set as security, and the spider droid cost a fortune. Cornell's company charges about 150,000 lien for one of those."  
"Oh shut up Weiss, you know 150,000 lien is nothing compared to what your grandfathers company earns per week on its Dust transport and sales, not to mention the investors that will want to be part of the largest Dust company in all Vytal." Yang responded leaving Weiss slack-jawed and slowly turning red until Yang stood up and put her earphones in, blocking the ensuing rant from the heiress.

Minutes before they arrived at Beacon Ruby tried to sit up from her stretcher and found Yang had buckled her in, "Yang, Yang I'm not that bad it's just a broken arm, let me up. I can still walk" Ruby shouted angrily before throwing a sweet wrapper she had in her pocket at Yang who then walked over unclasping her sister from her stretcher and helping her to stand, Ruby responded with a glare that would scare even a group of Beowolves and Yang shuffled backwards and curled up on the bench she had sat on resulting in Blake and Weiss chuckling at Yang's reaction.  
"We will be at Beacon in 5 minutes," The pilot announced on the built-in P.A system before Yang climbed off the bench and sat down next to Ruby,  
"I'm glad you're not too badly injured, that Ursa looked quite big even by Grimm standards, I thought it had seriously injured you," Yang whispered to Ruby holding her close and Ruby responded by trying to push away with a look of disgust on her face,  
"Yang I don't want Nevermore and Ursa blood rubbing on my clothes, Yang no," Ruby responded pushing Yang away with her feet to which Yang just fought harder to get close to Ruby. This continued until the transport stopped moving and begun to descend down to the plaza outside of Beacon where most transports landed.  
"We have arrived at Beacon academy, please collect all weaponry and personal equipment before disembarking," The Pilot announced again on the P.A. Weiss stood first grabbed Myrtnaster and Gambol Shroud, handing Blake her weapon she disembarked along with her leaving Yang to grab Ember Celica and Ruby to pick up Crescent Rose and follow down to the academy that they would call home for another three and a bit years.


	16. Back at Beacon

**RWBY is property of Monty Oum, and the rest of the Roosterteeth creators of it, I own none of the rights to anything except my OC's (Teams STRN, CRMN and MGTA) This is my first story so any feedback is appreciated and I will try to respond to as many reviews possible. once again please review I would like to get feedback to tell me what I'm doing right and what can be improved. I will end up with some fairly graphic fight scenes, perhaps enough to go to M with only for violence though.**

* * *

Team RWBY approached the main courtyard to Beacon academy to find team JNPR leaving. Jaune, Pyyrha, Nora and Ren stopped quickly to the site of a blood soaked Yang, beaten Ruby with a broken arm and Blake and Weiss walking normally back to Beacon,  
"Ruby, Yang what happened?" Pyyrha asked aghast at her friends condition's, "Why are you covered in blood Yang?"  
"We accepted a mission to kill some Grimm and earn 250 lien" Blake explained while Yang just grimaced at the reminder of the blood that had begun to cake onto her clothes.  
"Where are you four off to?" Ruby asked, clearly in pain. "A job to contribute to the exams?"  
Lie Ren spoke up "Nora volunteered us to go and find, then kill a nest of deathstalkers."  
"But, luckily, the deathstalkers are just small, but Ozpin us unwilling to let them become a threat, the nests generally become quite large and dangerous within two or three weeks, especially when they have a food supply." Pyrrha explained  
"Like a children's park!" Nora exclaimed bouncing around  
"Honestly sounds like she signed up so she could go to the park" Yang grumbled enough for Blake and Ruby to hear, barely.

Ruby was in the Beacon infirmary fifteen minutes later, her arm already well on it's way to heal thanks to the aura from the nurse's and their aura shots, a miracle cure for most ailments a huntsman or huntress would endure. Whereas Yang had dropped Ruby off and sprinted to the dorms in order to shower and get the blood off, much to Weiss' pleasure. Blake and Weiss however returned to the board in the courtyard to submit the report and sign the contract as complete.

By five Ruby had been released her arm in a cast, and a restriction on her duties as a huntress for the next two weeks to give the bone time to fully heal, much to Ruby's displeasure, Weiss had claimed the reward and placed it in the safe in the dorm, while Blake had went to greet team JNPR as they returned, in much better state than RWBY had seven hours earlier.

Yang was already over exaggerating their victory to her friends and drinking at the Vale tavern.  
"The Ursa Major was huuuge, bigger than the farmhouse by seven feet easy, so Ruby ran and slashed it's wrist trying to remove it's hand but she didn't cut deep enough and then it smacked her across the field so I jumped, and fired Ember Celica at it and was about to punch it until a swarm of Nevermore approaches. Blake and Weiss then knocked them out of the air, but they bled on me. You should have seen my clothes, red, not to mention my hair, so I killed the Ursa by ripping it's arm off and beating it to death with it's own arm and then we came back" This resulted in her friends buying her a drink each, and a very drunk Yang. As the clock in the tavern crept closer to six, Yang's friends decided to begin the painful task of dragging Yang to the transport back to Beacon for tea.

As Yang was dragged into the refectory and placed on the bench next to Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Team JNPR her friends congratulated the teams on their jobs today and left a drunken Yang slumped on a table, a low snoring, and occasional hiccup, the only things she contributed to the tea time conversation.  
"Well we arrived at the park and Nora ran straight for the climbing frame, which she climbed up to the top of before we even knew where the Deathstalkers were, but she managed to remember why we went here and instead of getting distracted by playing around she saw the stinger of a Deathstalker amongst the trees," Jaune explained between mouthfuls of chicken curry, "So she shouts back at us that she's seen one and leaps clean off using the recoil from Magnhild to propel herself above the forest and dive-bombed down onto the Deathstalker, the explosion flattened the trees around her and then we had to hunt the nest down since the explosion scared them so they scattered all over the forest," Jaune continued this story with periodic additions from his team as they continued eating before they decided to try and carry Yang out of the refectory, across the courtyard and up a flight of stairs without grabbing anything that would enrage her, and not just her hair.


	17. The Kidnapping

**RWBY is property of Monty Oum, and the rest of the Roosterteeth creators of it, I own none of the rights to anything except my OC's (Teams STRN, CRMN and MGTA) This is my first story so any feedback is appreciated and I will try to respond to as many reviews possible. once again please review I would like to get feedback to tell me what I'm doing right and what can be improved. I will end up with some fairly graphic fight scenes, perhaps enough to go to M with only for violence though.**

* * *

The alarm begun to wail, as the loading doors at the building were smashed open and Adam strolled in he scanned for the circuit box and slashed it apart. He approached the door into the office blocks where the executives and employee's spent their day's.  
"Such a reckless plan, attack the largest company of it's kind in the middle of the evening rush home" Adam sighed, and listened for the guards running down, he stepped back to the door. Then five men dressed in security uniforms ran into the loading bay, then dropped down blood gushing from their chests, Adam landed on the ground silently and walked through the doors into the corridor trying to find a staff lift grabbing a key-card from another guard who was standing around the corner until Adam walked up to him then he was slumped against the door, head rolling down to the lobby. He crept through to the lobby and saw two more guards, and walked forward. Approaching the lift he killed the guards without stopping and unlocked the lift, opening the doors before the heads had stopped bouncing.  
Adam inserted the key-card and pressed for floor 50, he had memorized the layout of the building and proceeded to the top floor. The doors slid open to a corridor full of guards, Adam grinned and ran cutting the rounds out of the air and killing the guards, he pushed the elaborate double doors to the chairman's office.  
Mr Schnee stood, his normal calm look shattered by fear, and retreated scared of the Faunus that approached him, he had the guard increased because of the last Faunus uprising. Adam sped forward and locked Mr Schnee's hands behind his back and walked him to the roof where Roman had a craft hovering.  
"Get in" Adam grunted pushing him towards the cargo ramp. Stumbling Mr Schnee fell on all fours while climbing the ramp, Adam grabbed his collar and dragged him to his feet, throwing him against the benches and removing the shackles on his hands. Adam then attached Mr Schnee's hands to the bars on either side of the bench to deny him any movement.  
"Why, why would you do this? I don't even know who the pair of you are." Mr Schnee muttered.  
"There is no reason to tell you this, we have one reason to do this and now you will be quiet until we need you further," Adam explained.  
"Be quiet, we just need to get back" Roman shouted.  
"Fine, he's not going anywhere" Adam responded making his way to the co-pilot seat to join Roman.

Weiss' scroll beeped as she returned to the dorms, she opened the message viewer to find her grandfather's secretary had sent her a message, she never sent messages to Weiss unless it was urgent. Reading the message Weiss' face became distraught  
'Weiss there has been a break-in at Schnee Dust corporation, your grandfather has been taken, I'll send you the security footage, one man entered from the loading bay, walked in killed the guards and went to the chair room, grabbed your grandfather and left from the roof in a unregistered transport. I can't be sure but it looked as though the pilot was Roman Torchwick.'

Weiss's scroll beeped again and the security video from the chair room began to load. Weiss gasped as the camera focused and she recognized the figure from the Dust shop, Adam Taurus, if Weiss remembered the name Blake had given on the craft.

Mr Schnee flexed his wrist, trying to slide his hands out but found the cuffs were too tight, even if he did manage to dislocate his thumb he wouldn't be able to slide his hands from the gap so he changed his plan and slowly lifted his feet onto the bench and raised his right leg trying to move the small experimental capsule he had on his belt, to a point he could grab even past his limited mobility to disable the controls of his kidnappers transport, as he moved he felt the capsule raise and then fall, clattering onto the metal floor of the bullhead. Mr Schnee tried to slam his foot down and set it off by the compression switch but the craft turned and the item rolled over to a small vent and rolled between the grating. It fell from the transport and bounced off the pavement and rolled onto the road where a car wheel crushed it, activating the 10 foot radius EMP inside, and then the 'Sonix' charge, shattering windows in the street.

* * *

**A quick heads up, this story will now be solely updated on Mondays, Thursdays will be dedicated to my longer stories, including 'RWBY Prequel: STRN Eclipse' and my new story which the first chapter should be up next week. They will be updated on alternate weeks with one being ****'RWBY Prequel: STRN Eclipse'** and the next one 'RWBY: Darkest Before The Dawn.' DBTD will be an M fiction due to the apocalyptic nature and darker themes if you can't find it when I upload it try with M fanfiction included in search filters.


	18. Forming The Rescue

**RWBY is property of Monty Oum, and the rest of the Roosterteeth creators of it, I own none of the rights to anything except my OC's (Teams STRN, CRMN and MGTA) This is my first story so any feedback is appreciated and I will try to respond to as many reviews possible. once again please review I would like to get feedback to tell me what I'm doing right and what can be improved. I will end up with some fairly graphic fight scenes, perhaps enough to go to M with only for violence though.**

* * *

Weiss was at a loss for options, of course she couldn't try to save her grandfather alone. She was good but not quite that good. Blake would be too busy trying to help the team pass the practical and Yang, well Weiss knew Yang wasn't to keen on her but she might help even so still only two people. Against the White Fang she would need more however. Weiss sighed knowing Ruby was unable to help being removed from active duty with her injuries. Team JNPR of course, wait they were in training too. They would help but not enough, damn it was hard trying to think up a rescue. Then Weiss had an idea. Leaving the team RWBY dorm she walked down into the courtyard and across to the accommodation block that belonged to the professors.

She thumped the large oaken doors leading to professor Ozpin's office. She hoped he was in, luckily for her the door opened to Ozpin drinking his tea while over looking the courtyard as students accepted and turned in completed jobs.  
"Ah, Miss Schnee, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Ozpin asked in a bewildered voice, he turned and motioned for Weiss to sit at a large mahogany desk.  
"Sir, I was wondering, is there anyway I could get some help with a task to infiltrate a White Fang outpost, I believe.." Ozpin coughed lightly  
"I'm afraid not Miss Schnee, I cannot authorize a job that is so risky to students without feeling guilty in case they were injured as a result. Perhaps a fully qualified squad of huntsmen and huntress' could?"  
"Oh I was hoping to keep this subtle, this could damage the reputation of the Schnee Dust company if the media found out, the White Fang criminal Adam Taurus broke in and has my grandfather but I don't know why. All I know is that Roman was the pilot that helped him leave." Weiss began to stand until Ozpin placed a card on the table face down and began to return to the balcony  
"I cannot help you to get your grandfather back, but I am sure you will find a way." Was that a smirk, Weiss picked up the card and thanked Ozpin anyway, as she left she turned it over to see four letters in bright yellow along with a number

'STRN 3085'

Weiss knew what it meant, team STRN floor 3 room 085. Weiss walked toward the dorm unaware Ozpin was watching as she crossed the courtyard to the second year dorms.  
Weiss entered the second year dorms and found herself face to face with the leader of team MGTA, a female condor Faunus,  
"Sorry, for almost running into you. Do you know where team STRN is?" Weiss asked  
"Watch it, you nearly knocked me over," The Faunus girl replied simultaneously. Weiss looked at the Faunus for a few seconds,  
"Team MGTA if I remember, sorry I don't know your name." She said apologetically and the Faunus offered her hand, Weiss took it and the Faunus spoke,  
"Maya, leader of Team MGTA. Team STRN, I think they're out, or about to go out. If you hurry you could catch them." She explained before stepping inside so Weiss could get through the door. As Weiss ran to the stairs Maya flexed her wings and folded them up behind her shoulders properly, the shock of being ran into having spread them out sending loose feathers everywhere. As Maya walked out of the dorm building she brushed the feathers back into a neat line, running down her sides.  
Weiss arrived at the third floor and stopped for a moment, her rush causing her to be hot and flustered, she pushed her hair back and walked calmly to the Team STRN door raising her hand to knock she saw a door hanger that read.

'We are currently out. Sorry if this causes any inconvenience.'

Weiss walked back down to the lobby of the second year dorms and continued out to the courtyard where she looked at the Digi-board posting missions skimming them she saw one accepted by team STRN.

'A team needed to track down a large King Taiju that has been sighted forty klicks North-East of Beacon,when found target is to be eliminated. Mission expected to take nine hours, minimum.'

"They're not expected back for at least nine hours." She muttered, strangely upset by how quickly her hope had been smothered and then slowly begun to walk back to the RWBY dorm, she'd wait for them to return, it was the only option.


End file.
